Mogai class
The was a type of Romulan warbird in service in the late 2370s through the 25th century. History Originally designed in 2368, the Mogai was labeled as "unneeded" by the Romulan Military. At the time, Romulan thinking was that the warbird was unmatched by anything in the Starfleet or Klingon fleets. With the production of the cruiser, a much smaller ship, the Romulans felt that even if an enemy had many smaller, more maneuverable ships and were able to 'run circles around' the D'deridex, the Preax would be an overwhelming counter. The Mogai-class was most likely made in response to the Klingon and Starfleet starships. The prototype ship sat in storage at the Romulus Imperial Fleet Yard until 2375. With the Romulan fleet taking moderate losses to the Dominion, mainly because even the largest Dominion ships could out maneuver the D'deridex and the Preax was no match for these ships, the Romulan Senate ordered the Mogai-class into production. Taking advantage of newer technologies, as well as advice from their Federation and Klingon 'allies', the Mogai prototype was rebuilt from the keel up. Designed to be a strike cruiser, the Mogai's primary beam/pulse weapons were actually more powerful than the larger D'deridexes (3 Type-20, compared to 1 Type-21 of the D'deridex). However this is balanced out with fewer torpedo launchers and secondary beam/pulse weapons. The Mogai also had better maneuverability than the D'deridex and was somewhat faster. However the biggest drawback to the class was its shielding. Romulan beliefs are that a strike cruiser should be a heavily armed, fast ship, able to rush in, attack a target, and get out. It was not to stand nose-to-nose with larger ships, or even with ships its own size, unless the enemy's tactical systems were inferior. The Mogai's mission also included advanced scouting, a role it took over from older Romulan scout vessels, due to its greater speed. Six of the new ships were ready by mid-2375 and rushed to the front lines. Commanding the small task force was a man soon to be very well known in the Star Empire and the Federation, Shinzon of Remus. The new Mogai Strike Force deployed on its first mission in November of 2375, attacking a Breen shipyard. The base was destroyed in less then twenty minutes. Other engagements followed, against increasingly tougher targets. Shinzon proved to be a tactical master, winning every engagement he fought in and proving the Mogai a great ship. By the end of the war, there were nearly as many Mogai-class warbirds on the front lines as D'deridex-class warbirds. Their best-known battle came against the man that helped them create a name of their own, Shinzon. However, Shinzon was able to use his knowledge of the class to destroy one and heavily damage the other (the itself) when the two ships aided the to stop Shinzon from reaching Earth to destroy all life on the planet. After the encounter the Mogai-classes currently in service and later construction were refitted with higher-intensity power cores and more advanced shielding systems, as well as more advanced science capabilities. The Mogais were now multi-purpose vessels like the D'deridex, with more advanced weapons and similar shields. The , commanded by Commander Donatra of the Romulan Star Navy, was a Mogai-class. The commanders of several Mogai-class warbirds were loyal to Donatra and aided her in her attempt to aid the USS Enterprise in 2379 Several Mogai-class warbirds later came to make up part of the fleet of the Imperial Romulan State once Donatra declared its existence with herself as its empress. However they rejoined the Romulan Star Navy when Donatra merged the State back into the Empire in 2385. After the Hobus supernova of 2387 and the ensuing chaos in the Romulan Star Empire, many surviving Mogai-class ships went missing. Some turned up later in the hands of the Reman Resistance or Romulan planets that declared their independence from what was left of the Romulan government. The Remans began to manufacture a version with an altered weapons loadout, and one faction brought their design with them in 2409 when they joined with a breakaway faction led by to form the Romulan Republic. Technical data Physical arrangement Similar in design to the D'deridex-class warbird, the Mogai-class was a large, fixed-wing vessel, ranging in color from dark-green to brown. With a wingspan roughly 900 meters wide, the vessel featured a large section extending forward to create a down-sloped head shape. Warp nacelles were connected at the end of each wing with impulse engines mounted aft. The hull was marked by distinctive feather-shaped plating. Tactical systems Ships of the Mogai-class featured several forward-mounted disruptor banks located on each wing and some on the forward section of the ship. It had at least one forward torpedo launcher able to fire four plasma torpedoes for each recharge. The Reman and Romulan Republic versions of the vessel mounted plasma weapons instead of disruptors. Main bridge The command center of the Mogai-class consisted of a roughly circular room distinguished by several console positions. With computers lining the rear bulkheads, a center seat or command chair and free-standing console were flanked by two additional stations. As another contrast to the D'deridex-class, the viewscreen of the Mogai-class was oval shaped. Variants In the Cryptic universe, multiple variants (or subclasses) of the Mogai-class were used by the Tal Shiar and the Romulan Republican Force. Morrigu The Morrigu variant was a design that carried minor differences from the standard Mogai. The greatest difference was the inclusion of ablative hazard shielding, which allowed the warbird to generate a temporary secondary shield. Upon expiration of the temporary shield, energy absorbed by the shielding was shunted to reinforce the main shields and the vessel's structural integrity field. Valdore A refit of the Mogai-''class, the ''Valdore ''variant was designed with a more curved and armoured appearance, but with a less broad wingspan. The subclass also carried a different feather pattern on the wings and more prominent Warp nacelles. A shield absorptive frequency generator was also implemented with the ''Valdore, which caused a portion of the energy from weapons fire to bolster the warbird's shields. Known vessels Romulan Star Navy Reman Resistance Appendices External Links Category:Romulan starship classes Category:Starship classes Category:Romulan Republic starship classes Category:Warbird classes Category:Mogai class starships Category:Morrigu class starships Category:Valdore class starships